


Left My Heart in Narnia

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Golden Age (Narnia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: Fate was cruel to Susan Pevensie.





	Left My Heart in Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea awhile back. Just... enjoy.
> 
> Also, this hasn't been beta'd.

It wasn't uncommon for foreign princes to come to Cair Paravel to try and woo Susan, but what did make this one special was that he did not immediately demand her hand. He and his envoy came to form an alliance with Narnia, and throughout the negotiations, Susan found the prince’s gaze flicking over to her. 

After they broke for the day, he came up to her, giving a low bow. “Might I request-” Susan held a hand up to cut him off.

“I am not searching for a husband at this time,” she started to go into her normal speech, when she saw the pink of his cheeks and stopped.

“I was going to ask if you would allow me the honor of getting to know you,” the prince explained, and Susan’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at her assumption. She did end up accepting with some hesitance, but soon found the foreign prince to be a well-read man who loved knowledge and literature and logic as profoundly as she did.

Through the months it took to organize the trade agreements and terms of alliance, Susan found herself falling in love with the foreigner. She had found someone whose mind and heart had intrigued her own, and she gave her heart wholeheartedly when he confessed to her during a moonlit walk in the gardens of Cair Paravel.

From then on, their meetings were held in secret, kisses exchanged as they read books cuddled up to one another in the privacy of her private study. It'd been a full week from their confession when Lucy caught them kissing behind a wall. Susan pulled away in a hurry, trying to not look like she hadn't been doing what she had been.

“Snog your boyfriend later, Su, if you don't hurry up we're going to miss the white stag!” Lucy just laughed at her, and Susan felt her face burn as she nodded.

“I'll see you when I return,” she murmured to her lover, who nodded and pressed a parting kiss to her brow.

How could she have known she was lying, when she said she would be back soon. She could not have known they would find themselves in the Lantern Waste and pass back through the wardrobe and return to earth. Her brothers couldn't understand the reason she cried when the moon was full, but Lucy knew. Lucy - sweet, loving,  _ caring _ Lucy - wrapped her arms around Susan’s waist and laid her head upon Susan’s shoulder, not trying to stop the tears that rolled down her sister's cheeks.

 

*

 

It took a year for Susan to come to terms with their return. A full year, to accept she'd left her heart in Narnia and she now must live with the fact that she'd likely never return.

Finally, when she could think of him and not break down crying, they were pulled back. Her heart had soared when she saw the beautiful waves of the Eastern Sea - perhaps it had been no longer in Narnia than it had been in England.  _ Maybe she hadn't lied to the one who held her heart. _

But no, if fate was cruel, some small part of her began to think Aslan may be even crueler, to allow them to return, but hundreds of years after they left. They'd been there for a few days when they found, quite by accident, the reason for their return.

He was the spitting image of her love. Her breath had been almost taken away, but it did not take her long to realize the resemblance stopped with his looks. This man was full of passion and fire, not as logical as her love had been. Still she found herself falling for him as well, but she knew they were leaving when it was over and held herself at a distance.

The kiss she gave him before they left was something she would later regret. It wasn't that it wasn't a good kiss, it was that he wasn't who she kept wishing he was.

Caspian the tenth was nothing like Caspian the first, and that was not something she could forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be cool?


End file.
